Myron
Myron, labeled as The rich nerd is a contestant on Total Drama Cruise. Myron joined Total Drama Cruise for more money. Background Myron was born into a rich family and he became very spoiled. He bought anything he wanted and got anything he wanted. Myron decided to join Total Drama Cruise for the money and a free vacation. Challenge Guide Chapter One - In the surfing contest Aaron pushed him off his surfboard but in the end his team won. Chapter 2 - Myron refused to go under the pole and his team lost in a tiebreaker. His alliance voted for Jordan and he was eliminated. Chapter 3 - Myron and Leah went to find the anchor but they started making out instead and cost their team the challenge. Leah and him voted for Max but Leah was eliminated in the end. Chapter 4 - Myron did not perform in the talent show but his team won. Chapter 5 - Myron did not play any of the arcade games but his team still won. Chapter 6 - Myron was stranded on island three and he kept arguing Sophia and Keith and his team lost. He voted for Keith and he was eliminated. Chapter 7 - Myron had to guess which flavor of pudding is the best and he guessed chocolate and that was correct. His team won in the end. Chapter 8 - Myron didn't do anything. He lied down and when he got up he fell on Brianna but his team won in the end. Chapter 9 - Myron didn't do any of the challenges and his team lost. He voted for Emma and she was eliminated. Chapter 10 - Myron didn't do anything for his team, again and his team lost. He voted for Tina and she was eliminated. Chapter 11 - Myron picked song for Aaron and got a four out of ten. His team won in the end. Chapter 12 - Myron was the first one found in the challenge and he voted for Yohan but he was eliminated instead. Audition Tape A boy is sitting on a couch wearing fancy clothes. "I don't care to be on your stupid show!" he yells "All I want is some extra money." he says as some servants run through the room. "I know I got everything I want but I still want more! SO pick me or I'll sue!" He yells as the camera shuts off. Relationship(s) Leah - He might like Leah because they are both rich and they demanded to be on the same team. In chapter three they made out but cost their team the challenge. Alliance(s) His was an alliance with Leah Trivia *Myron is a redesign of Ezekiel's original design *Myron was on the second boat and the third one off. *Myron was the first person to use the confessional. *Myron was stranded on island three. *Myron received a total of eight votes. *Myron was the first on eliminated in the merge. *Myron sat on Stu's bleacher. Category:Total Drama Cruise